xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveller
When Tompkins Square Park Research Center gets a blip indicating a possible rift between dimensions occurred in Puente Sobre, Nicaragua, X-Factor heads down to investigate. Two different teams work to track Aziz, an al-Sahra engineer recently returned from the Pied Piper AU. He is eventually recovered and new efforts to reopen the portal shut down. Events *'October 6' **The team at Tompkins Square Park monitors a brief interdimensional fluctuation a few miles outside of Puente Sobre in the small hours of October 6, 2010. Natalie Simon contacts Tom Sikorski with the intelligence. *'October 7' **Jamie Madrox dispatches a team led by Tom Sikorski to investigate the "blip" on October 7, 2010. *'October 8' **Shortly after arriving in Puente Sobre by land rover in the morning of October 8, Zaza is captured by the Pied Piper Soldiers, who make contact with the remaining team members to set up a meeting using her comlink. **On meeting to retrieve Zaza from their custody and finding her hale and whole, Tom agrees to team up with the Pied Piper Soldiers: X-Factor's investigation in exchange for their local expertise. **Gabriel and Belladonna go with Harwin and Gregor to investigate the compound and the situs of actual transfer, where they discover evidence that something definitely came through. **Tom and Zaza go with Sheila and Kev to investigate the farm of a local who moonlights as a translator and are able to discern the image of a face. **The Pied Piper Soldiers are able to identify the face as belonging to one Aziz, an engineer working for Remaal al-Sahra on Project Portal who was trapped on the other side of the portal during the events of Pied Piper. *'October 9' **On Saturday, October 9, Gabriel and Belladonna, accompanied by Pied Piper Soldiers as translators and local guides, went to Tia Dalia's cafe to chat up the locals investigating Aziz. While there, they spoke to Tia Dalia's nephew who asked some interesting questions about why X-Factor or the Pied Piper Soldiers might be trying to requisition a computer. **Tracking down the only satellite internet and computer source in the village, Tom and Sheila rented Otto's computer and obtained information about other likely transportation sources for someone trying to leave town. *'October 10' **The team gets stormed in and stuck in Puente Sobre. Intelligence obtained from Otto's browser history reveals what looks to be a coded message on an Internet Movie Database Forum for an Italian film entitled "The Lion of Thebes": I met a traveller from an antique land who wondered where everyone had wandered. Does anyone know? I have tried to find information on where they filmed this, but I don’t know what city they were in. I guess I’ll go check the usual haunts to see if anything turns up, but if someone knows the answer that’d be better! **Old Home discovers a ticket purchased by Maria Mossman from Bluefields, Nicaragua for Algiers, Algeria, flight leaving at 9 pm local time on Sunday. **Madrox dispatches a secondary team led by Harrison Brady to Algiers in pursuit of Aziz. **Tom informs Gregor Novotny and the Pied Piper Soldiers that Algiers is the likely destination of their mutual target, and that there is a second X-Factor team already en route, in exchange for a promise not to "fuck him on this" which, while vaguely worded, contextually means not to kill him but instead to allow his live capture and interrogation. *'October 11' **The team in Nicaragua receives a tip that a man was in Rama asking questions similar to their own, and was interested in securing a boat for passage to Puente Sobre. They travel to Rama via boat and find him. **The man flees from the dock and the team chases him to an alley, where they corner him, and eventually tranquilize him. **In the course of the fight, Belladonna is tranquilized via friendly fire and Tom shot in the chest. **Tom is medevac'ed to Bluefields. A little later, Illyana travels to the hospital from OH with to heal him. **The team in Algiers arrives and track down the make, model, and license plate for a car rented with the Mossman account. **Alden and Lance go the bar used by Silvio to ask about him. One of the bartenders remembers him, but says he hasn't been around since last winter. *'October 12' **The team in Algiers gets security footage from the car rental confirming Aziz's presence. **Harrison and Ritter investigate the former al-Sahra mansion, which holds evidence of having been abandoned for some time now. However, there is evidence that someone broke in recently and copied down the information of Silvio's bar. **Kev and Harwin pay a visit to the team, and Harrison gives them the team's frequency for communication. *'October 13' **Harrison and Ritter go back to the bar, question the bartender and, with monetary help, find that Aziz has came through and been referred to Farid. **Alden and Lance go to see Farid who, with monetary help, tells them Aziz has gone to Makurazaki. He also has a phone number that they're unable to buy, and after trying to take him down, Lance takes a gut shot that is quickly healed by Alden, and Alden takes a minor shot to his leg. The number is later gotten in an interrogation. **Sheila Kendrick and James Harwin visit with information that yes, Aziz is going to Makurazaki and burned his leg. **Gabriel sends an email with a recent coded message on IMDB that is likely a reply to Aziz. He identifies certain lines as being from the poem "Ozymandias" by Percy Shelley. *'October 14' **Aziz is captured by airport security (that was alerted to restrain him if they found him) in the Makurazaki airport. Alden and Toby try and get him to talk at the airport with no success. Alden bring Aziz back to the hotel suite the team is staying in. **Alden convinces Aziz at the hotel that the team is friendly and here to help him. They learn more about what has been happening in the AU. **Iago and Lance visit the Iwato Hotel (from the IMDB message). Iago impersonates Aziz and picks up a package for Bikram Singh containing ID, passport, cash, and tickets to Bangalore. **Pied Piper Soldiers and the team discuss plans for Aziz. PPS have very little new information to share. *'October 15' **Harrison, Alden, Lance, and Toby go ahead to the Bangalore airport. Aziz and Iago fly on the commercial flight into Bangalore. **Harrison, Lance and Toby wait outside in the car, tracking Aziz with the bug in his phone. Alden watches cameras in the Security station. **Iago follows Aziz around the airport, but is picked up as a tail by an al-S agent, Jacolina, who takes his earpiece and orders him to leave. Iago disappears into the crowd using his mutation and tries to follow her, but loses her. **Harrison, Lance and Toby track Aziz leaving the airport and follow his car. Eventually they lose track of Aziz when the phone with the tracker is thrown away. **Alden and Iago meet up at Security and chase Jacolina down a hallway. They capture her, but not before Iago takes a stab wound to the gut that Alden has to heal. **In the evening, Gregor Novotny and Sheila Kendrick talk to Harrison. The two parties agree to work together instead of in parallel and fly to Tehran, where al-S is driving Aziz. *'October 16' **Alden and Harrison interrogate Jacolina early in the morning. Alden orders Harrison to shoot her in the elbow. Eventually, she talks to Harrison after Alden has left. **The team tries to research Jacolina's phone. Harrison emails Natalie asking if she knows about scientific research in Tehran. *'October 17' **Harrison calls up the CIA to ask for a doctor and get him to come patch up Jacolina. **Natalie replies to Harrison with some phone numbers. **The team gets ambushed by al-S agents at their hotel in the evening, who set fire to part of the hotel and rescue Jacolina. Alden and Toby are tranquilized. Harrison is shot in the chest and Lance is shot in the leg. Harrison and Lance are later healed by Alden. **The Pied Piper Soldiers swipe some records from the local power company. *'October 18' **Analysis traces the two numbers. One is a real estate agency in Tehran, the other a business number for Armen Namjou, an employee of a local power company. **Ritter sets a tracer on Namjou's car, and the Pied Piper Soldiers swipe his hard drive after hours. *'October 19 **Harrison and Alden identify a new construction project for a local power company, and Namjou's car ends up heading thataway. **Lance does a flyover of the construction site. Harrison, Ritter, and Kev sneak around when it's dark to take a look. *'October 20' **The team masterfully captures the construction site with only one major injury (GSW to Sheila's leg that Alden heals). They get Aziz, boxes of files and equipment, and one Tompkins Square Park scientist who is happy to be rescued. Jessica Lowell escapes. *'October 21' **Tom pokes Aziz's brain. Lots of trained soldiers waiting in the AU. Getting back had taken about 20 years of work. *'October 25' **Harrison sends the boxes recovered at the construction site to Natalie and the folks at TSP. Important Evidence *Lu Bohai is the principal logistical brain behind Remaal al-Sahra's workings in Kenya as project leader of Project Green. *Jessica Lowell is an engineer who has worked on Project Portal since 2008. She was in the Project Portal AU sometime before the portal collapsed. *According to Aziz, there are a little over two dozen soldiers of varying ages ready and waiting in the Pied Piper AU. People Major * Aziz: A Project Portal engineer who was trapped on the other side during Pied Piper, Aziz is a dark-skinned bilingual man who appears to have found his way back across from the Pied Piper AU. He appeared briefly in the town of Puente Sobre and then vanished again. *Basam Farid: Once a small-time smuggler with Burro. Aziz contacted him in Algiers and he supplied him with a cell phone and tickets to Makurazaki. Also he shot Alden and Lance. *Jacolina Sanderson: An al-Sahra operative who was apprehended in Bangalore. She supplied the team with intelligence on Lu Bohai. Pied Piper Soldiers *Gregor Novotny *Sheila Kendrick *Kevin McAulleach *James Harwin Minor *Tia Dalia: Makes the best tamales. Loves having a local source of hydroelectric power and is not excited about strangers. *Tia Dalia's nephew: Helps make tamales sometimes. Likes money a lot. *Otto Jurado Ojeda: Drives a boat. Has a computer. Likes money a lot, too. *Alejandro: Has a boat. *Dr. Nassim Yacef: Doctor to Farid, treated Aziz for a burn and told the PPS he was going to Japan. Locations *Puente Sobre, Nicaragua *Algiers, Algeria **Team B is staying in a nice hotel in a suite. *Makurazaki, Japan *Bangalore, India *Tehran, Iran **Some suspicious new construction. Links Category:2010 Missions